Failed Birthday
by moemoepie
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah garing tentang ulang tahun Kagami-walaupun udah lewat. 1st fanfic in this fandom. Happy reading, minna-chin!


_**Failed Birthday**_ _**moemoepie**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 ** _Ipo-chan_** © _**SpringRoll Circle**_

 ** _Do not claim, copy-paste, etc._**

 ** _Warning: typos. harsh language. alay. crispy. alur kecepetan._**

 _a.n: HBD Kagami! Hehe telat. Fanfic pertama di fandom Kurobas. Semoga suka!_

* * *

Hari ulang tahun, adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh semua insan di bumi. Biasanya, pada hari ulang tahun, dirayakan dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga, teman, bahkan bagi yang sudah tidak lajang, hari ulang tahun dirayakan bersama kekasih tercinta. Tiup lilin, potong kue, makan-makan, kado, ucapan selamat ulang tahun, sampai ucapan minta traktiran tidak luput di hari ulang tahun. Kagami Taiga pun (akan) mendapatkan itu semua. Tentunya masih dirahasiakan oleh teman-teman satu tim basketnya, Seirin.

Sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya, Kagami (yang bahkan tidak ingat kalau besok ulang tahunnya) menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Bangun tidur (kesiangan), mandi bebek, berlari menuju gym SMA Seirin karena takut dengan _hadiah_ dari pelatih terkutuk—maksudnya tercinta, lalu pulang larut malam.

Kenapa larut malam? Karena ternyata pemuda dengan alis yang anti mainstream itu gagal datang dengan tepat waktu dengan selisih setengah jam dari jadwal yang sesungguhnya. Sesampainya di gym, Aida Riko—pelatih kesayangan tim basket Seirin, sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman yang saaangat _indah._ Ya, saking indahnya sampai Kagami ingin lompat indah dari Tokyo Tower sambil membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Aida Riko' dengan font yang bahkan tidak ada saat kita membuat _word art_ di _Macrosoft Word._ Tujuannya supaya orang-orang tau kalau pelatihnya itu lah yang membuatnya melakukan aksi heroik ini.

"Kagami. Lari keliling gym sebanyak umurmu dikalikan umur ibumu." titah Riko dengan aura suram menguar dari tubuhnya. Teman-teman satu timnya yang lain menelan air liur mereka dengan susah. _'Kagami, kami akan merindukanmu.'_ ini salam perpisahan dari sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei. _'Bertahanlah, Kagami.'_ ini ucapan dari Si Hati Besi, Kiyoshi Teppei. _'Kagami-kun, jangan mati dulu. ¥5000 ku belum kau kembalikan.'_ Kuroko, Kagami pasti bangga punya sahabat kayak kamu. _'...'_ yak, ini kata-kata perpisahan yang mengharukan dari Mitobe-senpai.

"BANYAK AMAT! YANG MANUSIAWI DIKIT KEK!" Taiga mulai mengaum.

Tapi dasar nasib Kagami yang selalu buntung. Mau macan, mau harimau, pasti bakalan ciut kalau lawannya perempuan yang sedang mendapat tamu bulanannya. Aida Riko hari ini sedang kedatangan tamu bulanannya, dan seperti yang dialami perempuan lainnya, Riko merasakan dirinya sangat kesal dan membutuhkan seorang korban untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dan Kagami datang di waktu yang _tepat—_ menurut Riko.

"Setelah itu _push up_ —"

"IYA! IYA! UDAH JANGAN DITAMBAH LAGI!" Riko menyeringai setan, sontak anggota tim yang lain langsung merinding disko. _'Pulang... gue mau pulang...'_

"Yang lain mulai latihan!" Tanpa banyak bacot, anggota tim Seirin—minus Kagami—memulai latihan mereka, tidak menghiraukan Kagami yang masih sibuk mengalikan umurnya dengan umur ibunya.

"Aduh, umur gue sekarang berapa ya—oh iya 15. 15 dikali—aduh kaa-san umurnya berapa sekarang?"

"Bakagami! Cepetan gerak!"

"BENTAR NJIR LU GAK LIAT GUE LAGI NGITUNG?" Oops! Sepertinya Kagami baru menyadari ucapannya barusan bisa membawa malapetaka yang lebih untuk dirinya.

"Tambah umur bokap lo, Bakagami!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Selanjutnya, nama Kagami Taiga hanya tinggal kenangan.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, jalan yang benar. Kagami-kun bisa bikin aku malu dilihat orang." Kuroko agak mempercepat langkahnya, berniat meninggalkan seorang pemuda aneh yang sempoyongan di belakang.

"Bahkan Kuroko tidak peduli padaku... hiks... tidak ada yang peduli denganku di dunia ini. Aku mau bunuh diri saja huhuhu..." Kagami mulai melantur tidak jelas. Kuroko jadi ilfeel sendiri.

"Jangan lebay, Kagami-kun. Memangnya malaikat mau menerima mu?"

JLEB!

"Sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku~ sakitnya tuh disini melihat kau selingkuh~ lalala~"

"WOY MATIIN LAGUNYA!" Gerombolan anak-anak yang (tidak sengaja) mendengarkan lagu milik penyanyi dangdut asal negeri seberang, Cita Citatos, itu langsung berlari terkentut-kentut saat dikejutkan oleh auman macan nelangsa yang sedang tidak dianggap oleh sahabat—merangkap calon pasangan hidup idaman itu.

Pemuda bersurai serupa langit musim panas menyelidik temannya yang masih sibuk memaki entah pada siapa—padahal gerombolan tadi sudah kabur entah kemana, mungkin memaki nasib yang tidak berpihak padanya, walaupun sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunnya.

Ah! Itu dia! Ulang tahun!

"Kagami-kun." Yang dipanggil membalas dengan malas sambil memasukkan kelingking kiri ke lubang hidung kanan—mengupil.

"Sebentar lagi kan kau ulang tahun, apa yang kau mau di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Diam sebentar—mungkin Kagami sedang berpikir, tapi apa bisa dia berpikir? Dia kan Bakagami—lalu pemuda bersurai merah berpadu hitam itu menjawab dengan pelan. "Hm... apa ya? Mungkin melihatmu ber-crossdress."

Sebuah perempatan siku muncul di pelipis Kuroko—tanda ia sedang kesal level sejagad. Meski begitu wajahnya tetap saja datar sedatar papan triplek dilindas truk.

Gepeng.

Aduh maaf, itu beda artian.

Si pemuda bayangan kembali bertanya. "Kau serius? Apa tidak ada keinginan yang lain?"

"Hm... entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu menginginkan sesuatu untuk sekarang. Mungkin melihatmu ber-crossdress akan menyenangkan hehehe." Kagami menyeringai ala om-om hidung belang mendapat mangsa seorang perawan manis bersurai langit musim panas. Kuroko jadi mempertanyakan kewarasan cahayanya ini. Ternyata Riko yang sedang PMS sama dengan kekuatan ledakan sebuah Tsar Bomba.

Tapi memang dasarnya Kuroko tipe sahabat yang pengertian, ia tetap akan mengabulkan permintaan teman—tidak waras—nya itu. Lagipula, Kuroko sudah berjanji—walaupun di dalam hati, yang gampang saja dilupakan, kalau ia mau.

Ya Tuhan, sisakan satu orang kayak Kuroko buat hamba...

Ehem. Lupakan.

Tidak terasa sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan, yang berarti duo maut cahaya dan bayangan itu harus berpisah. Jujur, Kuroko agak khawatir meninggalkan Kagami yang berjalan loyo dan rentan ambruk kapan saja. Gimana kalau nanti Kagami diganggu berandalan? Diculik? Disiksa—

The hell, Kuroko. Mana ada yang mau nyulik tampang preman kayak Kagami?

"Jaa na, Kagami-kun." Kuroko mengucapkan salam perpisahan, yang dijawab dengan dengungan beler ala Kagami.

Yah, kita berdoa saja. Semoga ace kebanggaan Seirin ini selamat sentosa tanpa ancaman dan gangguan siapapun sampai rumahnya.

.

.

"Sepertinya akan menarik. Bukan begitu, Tetsuya?"

Ah... sepertinya yang harus dikhawatirkan itu Kuroko.

* * *

Dan di sinilah Kagami berada. Di kamar apartemennya. Teman-temannya berkumpul menatapnya dengan ekspresi gembira. Tak lupa dengan topi kerucut di kepala dan konfetti sudah membala di kasurnya. Kagami menatap tidak mengerti—atau lebih tepatnya menatap dengan wajah blank khas bangun tidur.

"Oi Kagami! Mana ekspresinya?" Sang kapten menyeletuk. Kesal karena hasil tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Setidaknya dia terkejut kek, senang kek, terharu kek, tapi ini malah dikasih muka beler—ditambah dengan air terjun di sudut bibir yang sekarang sudah mengering dan berubah nama menjadi kerak iler. Ewh.

"Kalian ngapain disini? Pagi-pagi udah ngebala di rumah orang. Pulang sana." Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis anggota tim Seirin. Demi pulau-pulau yang dibuat Kagami di bantal buluknya. Mereka sudah rela-rela datang pagi-pagi cuma untuk memberikan surprise tapi malah diusir? Kagami nyari maut kayaknya.

Ada Riko yang masih dalam masa siklusnya, sudah bersiap-siap untuk meluncurkan serangan sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi niatnya. "Kagami-kun? Minna?" Kuroko muncul di muka pintu dengan—apa itu? Kostum Ipo-chan?

Serentak dagu mereka jatuh menempel lantai.

"APA YANG KAU PAKAI, KUROKO?"

Kuroko diam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba berkata—"Jangan mesum. Atau saya blokir kamu."—dengan nada datar sedatar dadanya.

Pucat pasi. Syok. Bingung. Nafsu. Semua itu yang terpampang indah di wajah anggota tim Seirin.

Plz mz-mz, kan udah dibilangin jangan mecum sama Kuroko. Nanti ada _iblis merah_ lewat gimana?

"Kagami-kun, bagaimana? Cosplayku bagus kan?" Kuroko berkata dengan santai, seakan tidak melihat—atau mungkin matanya tertutup softlens tanda plus yang dipakainya—Kagami yang sekarang menatap melotot ke arahnya.

"Etto... Kuroko..."

"Wah, ada yang bersenang-senang tanpa kami disini." Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kagami yang baru saja berucap. Tapi kenapa suara itu harus dibarengi dengan hawa mengintimidasi yang sangat kental? Seketika bulu roma mereka maksudku bulu kuduk mereka langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan si pemilik suara.

"Eh? Akashi-kun? Aomine-kun? Murasakibara-kun? Midorima-kun? Kise-kun? Kenapa ada disini?"

GLEK. Ternyata benar, yang bersuara tadi itu si mantan kapten Pasukan Pelangi.

Tapi bukan pelangi yang TBGL itu lho ya.

"Ah, kebetulan aku lewat sini dan aku tau ini 'pasti' rumah Taiga. Jadi aku mengajak yang lain untuk ikut kesini. Kalian tidak akan keberatan, kan."

Jelas sekali itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Kurokocchi! Aku tidak tau kau bercosplay apa tapi kau imut sekaliiii ssuuuuuu." Pemuda berambut pirang memeluk Kuroko erat yang—tanpa ia sadari—mendapatkan glare tajam dari pemuda bersurai crimson di belakangnya.

"Aku bercosplay Ipo-chan dari Indonesia, Kise-kun. Dan jangan peluk aku."

"Kejam sekali ssu... aku kan kangen peluk-peluk Kurokocchi..." Bibir dimajukan ke depan. Julukan yang pantas untuk Kise sekarang adalah Bimoli. Bibir monyong lima kaki.

"Kalau guntingku kangen tidak, Ryouta?" Nah loh, si Kaisar Merah mulai jengkel. Kalau begini, tinggal di-kiss bye aja Kise.

"Etto... ada urusan apa kalian semua kesini?" Si pemilik mulut marmut, Koganei, memberanikan diri membuka mulut. Ia langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh bongsor Mitobe, senpai paling banyak bicara, ketika merasa kapten tim Rakuzan meliriknya.

"Kami ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Taiga dan "berterima kasih" untuk idenya terhadap Tetsuya. Kado untukmu akan tiba satu jam lagi. Sekarang aku ingin mengajak Tetsuya "berlibur". Ayo, Tetsuya." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dengan gentle, yang mendapat berbagai tatapan aneh dari rekan sejawat.

"Kita mau kemana, nanodayo?" Si shooter yang bersaudara dengan wortel menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ikuti saja, Shintarou."

"Tetsu, setelah ini ayo kita one-on-one." Mantan ace Teiko menyahut.

"Aku tau modusmu, Daiki."

"Kuro-chin terlihat manis, aku penasaran ingin mencoba~" yang terlihat seperti raksasa telanjang milik anime tetangga ikut-ikutan menyahut, lalu dibalas si crimson dengan ancaman tidak ada cemilan untuk dirinya.

"Akashi-kun jangan mesum, nanti aku blokir lho." Akashi menyeringai. "Silahkan. Lakukan sesukamu, Tetsuya."

Pasukan pelangi mulai meninggalkan apartemen Kagami, dan turut meninggalkan pemiliknya yang sedang pundung karena gagal mendapatkan ulang tahun yang—dia pikir—akan berlangsung menyenangkan.

Ck. Lebih baik kau kembali tidur, Kagami. Karena itu semua hanya terjadi di dalam mimpimu. Hehe.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa malah ada homo-homoan gini?

Ah sudahlah. Saya sudah lelah.

 **End.**


End file.
